Fallen Angel
by WillYouCatchMeIfIFall
Summary: The angel Naruto is banished by Itachi :aka the fallen angel: to Earth. Can the angels with God's help help him remember who he is? How far will Itachi go for revenge for the loss of a demon?


So, this is a new story! ...obviously... I mean this IS the first chapter. Anyway, a bit of background information. Itachi is somewhat like Lucifer in this story. In case you don't know, Lucifer is the angel who questioned and rebelled against God.

* * *

"Please, don't." The blond angel held an arm over his head to shield himself from his attacker.

"He…was…MINE!" Crimson eyes burned. Sharp nails scraped into the blond's arm.

"Ahh!" The boy screamed in pain as his skin was torn away. "He had a choice," he breathed through the pain

"No, no, NO! His soul was mine! He was MINE!" He lashed out again.

The blond gasped for air. "You…cannot…win, Itachi."

Itachi snarled. "I have already won."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" The raven haired angel glanced over his shoulder.

"Um…" Sakura tucked her bubble-gum pink hair behind her ear. "Have you seen Naruto?"

Sasuke looked back to the pool of tears where he had been watching the humans go through their days. "No, I haven't. Not since he left for his last mission."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…um…well, I mean did he even come back?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Actually, I've been here for a while but he never came to tell me of his return…"

"That's strange."

"Hm. Yeah, it is." Sasuke waved a hand over the pool, slightly calming the ripples in a man's life. "Thought, I suspect he was sent out again."

"Oh, well, I suppose-"

"Sasuke!" An angel clad in green glided toward them. "Sakura. _He_ wants to talk to you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "_He_ wants to talk to us?"

Lee nodded. "In being."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "He's taking form?!"

Lee nodded again. "Something serious is happening. Come on."

Sasuke was gone before Lee even finished. He gritted his teeth. The last time _He_ had taken the form of a being was before the great battle… the falling of the angels… and of their leader- Itachi. Sasuke's brother had rebelled against _Him._ He had even tried to get Sasuke to join him but…Sasuke forced the thought away. He needed to focus on now. Something bad was happening.

* * *

"Mmm…" The boy opened his eyes slowly. "What happened?"

"Oh, You're awake!" A gentle face scanned his. "How are you feeling?"

The boy felt a cold washcloth being removed from his forehead. "I…I'm alright I guess."

The woman smiled. "Well, would you like something to eat, Yuk? I made your favorite!"

"Yook?" The boy questioned.

"Yuki…" The woman pursed her lips in worry. "Perhaps you hit your head harder then I thought."

The boy sat up. "Hit my head?"

She nodded slowly. "When you fell off the horse…Do…do you really not remember?"

The boy's brow furrowed in frustration. "Ma'am… I'm afraid…I don't understand."

"Ma'am? Jiraiya!" The woman called worriedly.

The boy stared at his hands. They were normal but something seemed strange…out of place.

A grey haired man walked into the room. A smile broke out over his face when he saw the boy sitting up. "Yuk! How do you feel?"

The boy looked up at him. "Jiraiya?" The name sounded strange. He scrunched his brow in annoyance at his lack of memory.

The woman grabbed Jiraiya's hand "He…he doesn't remember…anything, Jiraiya!" Her voice shot up an octave.

The grey haired man stared at the boy. "Yuki… have you forgotten…everything?"

Yuki's breaths quickened in his panicky state. "Forgotten? I've forgotten…"

Jiraiya touched Yuki's shoulder. He spoke to the woman. "Tsunade, get the doctor."

* * *

"He seems to be alright." The doctor pulled his hand away from Yuki's head. "He has a small bump. The only strange symptom is his memory. Well, that's actually a good thing."

Tsunade gripped Jiraiya's hand as if it were a life raft. "A good thing?"

Jiraiya placed his other arm around Tsunade. "Asuma, what do you mean 'a good thing'?"

The doctor shook his head as he pulled out a cigarette. "It means this is probably temporary. He just needs to be reintroduced to his environment." He glanced at Yuki. "I'd start tomorrow. For tonight, I believe it's best that he was left to himself. Sometimes all the mind needs is time."

Tsunade sighed, a bit relieved. "So this is temporary."

"How long?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can't be sure but I'd say no more than a week." He lifted a match to light his cigarette.

Tsunade blew the match out and snapped the cigarette in half. "Not in my house."

Asuma grunted. "I should be going anyway. I have another house call to attend to. Take care." He nodded as he pulled out another cigarette and walked outside.

Yuki stared out the window. Outside the sky was a sickly grey. Rain pelted the Earth. He didn't move when Tsunade and Jiraiya left the room. The rain seemed to absorb him body and soul.

* * *

"Itachi."

"Itachi!?" Sakura's hands flew to her mouth.

Sasuke stared coldly at the ground below him.

They were kneeling before _Him_ who had taken human form. For one reason or another, _He _had taken them to Japan of Earth.

"Itachi," _He_ confirmed.

"But- but when?" Sakura's voice quivered.

_He_ shook his head. "Naruto was successful in his mission to save one hundred human souls. He saved them each individually, and with great care. Unfortunately," _His_ voice lowered. "He saved someone else… someone who wasn't human… A fallen angel. One of Itachi's demons asked Naruto for salvation… He gave up his eternal life as a demon to become human and get a second chance. As we speak, he is being born somewhere."

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke stiffened. "He…saved a demon? That's possible?"

_He_ nodded. "And… Itachi was after revenge. Naruto is on Earth."

"On Earth? What do you mean on Earth?"

* * *

Yuki looked away from the window. The room he was in was small and almost bare. The walls held no pictures or decoration. The only furniture was a small dresser with a mirror and the bed on which Yuki was sitting.

Yuki stood up from the mattress and walked to the mirrored dresser. He gazed at his reflection, wishing more than anything for a clue or a memory to come to him. But as he gazed into his own clear, blue, unfamiliar eyes, he saw nothing.

* * *

"Naruto has been banished to the Earth. He is human."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and yelled. "No, that's impossible!"

Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks. "We have to find him! The Pool of Tears will show him to us!"

_He_ shook _His_ head. "No, Naruto is human now but his soul still retains the purity of his angelic form."

"Damn it!" Sasuke's eyes blazed crimson.

"Wha-what does that mean?" Sakura bit her lip.

_He_ said, "The Pool of Tears shows lost human souls. We won't be able to find Naruto's angelic soul in it. We have to do real searching." _He_ looked to a nearby city. "He won't know us and we won't be able to tell him who we are. Wings are off limits in human sight. If he's ever to come back to us, he must remember for himself."

* * *

So... what do you think? 


End file.
